Snape and Harry
by Gred2
Summary: A story about Snape and Harry as a family.


**The Way to Hogwarts**

It was going to be his first year at Hogwarts and Harry was very excited. He was excited because a couple of reasons. He was very excited that he was going to learn magic, real magic! And this time he could get good marks and not act like an idiot so his stupid cousin could get higher marks then him. He was very excited because all of that, but he was mostly excited because of the fact that he won't live with his aunt and uncle. They wouldn't be able to beat him up for something he didn't do or call him names like _freak_.

He got on the train and sat in a booth. A girl with bush hair suddenly came in.

"May I sit here? Al the others are full….." she asked.

"Sure"

"Thanks! I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Harry, Harry Potter"

"Well Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you. So are you a first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I didn't know about the school until this year so I'm very excited….."

"You didn't know about Hogwarts until this year? No way, I found this year to. My parents are muggles so it as a surprise that I'm a wizard…. What about your parents? Did they know about the school?"

"No….. My parents died when I was young, I don't really remember them….. I live with my aunt and uncle…."

"Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't know! I feel really bad about asking! God you must think tha-" She was cut off by Harry.

"Relax, you couldn't have known, how could you know?" The door opened and a boy with ginger hair came in. "Can I sit here?" Harry nodded and the boy sat across Harry, near Hermione. "I'm Ron Weasley. And you are?"

"Hermione Granger, first year" she answered him.

"Cool, I'm also a first year. And you are?" He looked at Harry.

"Harry potter. I'm also a first year"

"You are Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? You have the scar and everything?"

Harry took his hand and moved his hair out of his eyes so Ron could see his scar.

"Brilliant!"

"You heard about me?" Harry asked Ron. He didn't understand, _how did he know about my scar?_

"Of course I heard about you! Everybody in the wizard world heard about you! Hermione, you heard about Harry, right?"

"Well….. No, My parents are muggles…."

"Oh well, everybody else hear of you. That's for sure!"

The train arrived to the station and everybody got off. All the first years followed Hagrid to the boats.

**The Great Hall**

"Harry Potter" Mcgonagall said Harrys name, everybody was quite all of the sudden. Harry walked to the chair and took the seat.

"_What have we here? Both parents in Gryffindor_ _and you have a Gryffindor's heart. But you will do well in Slytherin…."_

_"_Please not Slytherin, please not in Slytherin!" he told the hat.

"_Are you sure? You will do quite well in Slytherin….."_

"Please not Slytherin"

"_Very well, if not Slytherin then it shall be GRYFFINDOR" Very well, if not Slytherin then it shall be GRYFFINDOR" _The hat yelled. Harry took the hat off and he could hear loud cheers from the Gryffindor table. He heard some yell "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

He went to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron and Hermione. Across the table sat two identical tweens with ginger hair.

"Welcome Harry!" they at the same time. One of them started talking. "I'm Fred, and that's"

"George." George finished Fred's sentence. George started talking again. "You just got in to the best house. Ever!"

Then Fred started talking. "Yeah. It's mostly because Gryffindor has the best pranksters in school. "Us." That last part they said together.

Harry gave a little chuckle, mostly because of embarrassment.

"These are my older brothers, they are in third year. Two above us…." Told him Ron.

"Obviously we are two years above you if you are in the first year and we are in the third!" Fred Exclaimed. The Gryffindor table heard that part of conversation and started to laugh among themselves. Harry laughed a little too at that comment and then said, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you!" he said to the twins.

"Silence!" everybody got quite and looked over to the table with all the teachers. Professor Dumbledore stood next to the podium. "I am professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts." The door opened and an old man with a cat burst in. He walked over to the professor and said something to him. "Yes, yes. Thank you." He cleared his voice and started talking again. "Filch here, reminded me to tell you. The third floor corridor is out of bounds for everyone who wishes not to die a painful death. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds too! And now, let the feast begin." With the end of the speech the tables were full of food. Harry realized he was really hungry so he took a little bit of everything. He looked in Ron's direction and saw that Ron took as much as he can from everything. Harry started to eat and he thought the food was divine, but maybe it's just because that when he lived with the Dursley's al he ate was left overs…..

"Great food, no?" Ron asked harry while his mouth was full with chicken. Harry nodded and continued to eat. Half way through his plate (which wasn't much) he was full. He looked over the teachers table and saw a greasy haired professor was watching him, no, he was _staring_ at him!

"Fred, who is that?" he pointed toward the professor that was staring at him.

"That's professor Snape. He's the potions teacher and head of Slytherin house". He answered him.

"You better watch out for him. He hates Gryffindor's…." George informed Harry.

He looked back at the teacher and then back at the table to find the table clear from food! "Now that the feast is finished," Dumbledore started to say, "The Prefects will show the first years were the common rooms are." With that everybody got up and headed to the common rooms, the first years with the Prefects.

The Gryffindor Prefect was Percy Weasley, another big brother of Ron's. When they got to the common room Percy explained were the boy dorms are and where the girls one is. He also explained were the bathrooms are and a couple of the house rules. When he finished explaining everybody went to their dorms got into their pajamas and went to bed.

**The Next Day**

Harry woke up before his roommates, since he was used to wake up early… He decided to take a long shower to freshen himself up. He took a towel, clean robes and he headed to the showers. He got unclothed and got into the shower; he turned the water knob and stated to shower. As he cleaned himself he saw all the injuries he got from his uncle Vernon after he got his Hogwarts letter. After he finished he got out of the shower and dried himself up. He wore the fresh robes and headed to his dorm.

When he got there he saw that everyone else woke up so he waited for them to get dressed so they could go eat. They went to the Great Hall and stated eating. It was almost eight when they finished so they hurried up to get to their first lesson. Potions with Slytherin. They got there a minute before professor Snape came in. The professor stated talking. "I am professor Snape but you will address me as sir or Professor in and outside of class. In this class there will be no talking, no wand flicking or anything else like that." He said all that in a cold, cruel tone. "This year, we have a 'celebrity', but just so you know _Mr. Potter_ you will not get anyspecial treatment." He said that part in a disgust voice. "Why don't you tell me Mr. Potter, what will I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry read the books over the summer, and the one he liked most was potions so he was determined to show professor Snape to know the answer. "If you did that sir, you will get a sleeping potion so powerful, it is also known as the Living Death." Harry was happy with his answer, because the answer was correct and because of the shock that the professor got.

"Very nice Potter" a mocking tone "That one was pretty easy, but do you think you can answer me the next question? Where would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar, and what is it good for?"

Harry thought really hard. He didn't want to give Snape something to mock him about. "I would look for a goat because a bezoar comes from a goat's stomach. The Bezoar is good because it will save from most poisons." He looked happy with his answer but for some reason so was Snape.

"Aren't you forgetting anything?" he asked him with a devious smile.

He thought about what he answered and then he told the professor, "I don't think so….."

"Detention! And if you don't know what for I will tell you, the reason is because you didn't call me sir!" he finished that sentence with a cold face but in the inside he was happy.

"Are serious? You can't actually do that!" Harry exclaimed.

"For forgetting to call me sir _again_ and for arguing you shall get another detention" After that he continued with his class.

"What Snape did was _sooooo_ unfair!" Ron told Harry after class was over. "I mean who does that kind of stuff? He can't give you detention just because you forgot to call him sir!" "I know! So unfair! It's the first day of school! Couldn't he cut us some slack?" Harry exclaimed. They went through the rest of the day without any trouble. In the evening Harry got an owl about when and where the detention will be. He was spouse to be in Snape's office two weeks from today, at seven pm.

**Three Weeks Later**

The three weeks passed without any trouble. When it was ten to seven on the detention night, Harry went to Snape's office. He knocked on the door and heard Snape say "Come in" in his cold voice. Harry opened the door and walked over to his teacher's desk. Snape finished checking a test and then he faced Harry. He told him to follow him and they went to a cupboard. "Here are all my ingredients for potions, it's all messy so you are going to organize it and clean the dust. You have an hour and a half and you are not allowed to use magic." And with that he got back to his desk and started to grade tests.

Harry looked at what he was spouse to do and sighed with relief. He was sure that Snape was going to give him something much worst. He started working and in half an hour he was finished.

He walked over to Snape's table and said "I am done."

"Done what?" he asked without looking up.

"I am done **sir**" replied Harry.

Snape stood up and went over to the cupboard. He opened the cupboard and saw that everything was clean, not a single finger print on the ingredients containers. He looked over at Harry and asked him in a deadly tone "Was I not clear when I said _no magic_?"

"But I didn't use magic sir! I swear!"

"That is a lie, nobody your age can clean that good! You used magic! Give me your wand!"

Harry didn't know how to cast a spell, but he fell more secure with his wand. "Why? Sir?"

"Just give it. I am not going to take your wand forever, so give me your wand!" Harry gave his wand unwillingly. Snape took the wand and then he muttered something under his breath, the wand shot sparks like it did when Harry first took it at Ollivanders. Snape sighed with anger and handed Harry his wand. Harry took the wand back with a puzzled look.

"Professor? Why did my wand shoot sparks?" Harry asked.

"I cast a spell to see if you really didn't use magic, and according to this wand, you never cast a spell." Harry felt ashamed that he didn't cast a spell. He thought he is probably the only one in Hogwarts who didn't cast a spell. Harry looked down not wanting to meet Snape's Gaze.

Snape felt weird, he was supposed to laugh at the boy for not casting a single spell, not feel sorry for him! He looked at the boy and saw him looking down. Snape understood Harry felt ashamed.

"Harry" he started to say gentler then usual and Harry looked at him, Snape never used Harry's first name. Snape continued, "There is no need to feel ashamed!" Harry still looking at Snape felt a little better.

"Really?"

"Really." Harry still didn't feel a lot better. He knew he wasn't supposed to be ashamed but he was, and because he was ashamed it meant he lacked confidence and he was mostly ashamed because of that right now.

Snape sensed that Harry still wasn't feeling so good, he thought that maybe Harry was just tired. "You finished your assignment so you may go"

"Thank you sir, good night sir" and he left knowing that Snape isn't as tough as everybody thinks.

Harry left Snape surprised. No student ever said goodnight to him. Snape was also surprised of how quickly Harry cleaned the cupboard and where he learned to clean that good. He decided to let it go and continue to grade the papers.

When Harry got to his common room, Ron rushed over to his side asking how it went and what Snape made him do. They walked over to the couches and then Harry told him. "He made me clean his ingredient cupboard"

"And you finished doing that under an hour and a half?!"

"Yeah… I did that kind of stuff back at my aunt and uncles house so its ok…" Harry explained.

"Your aunt and uncle made you do that kind of stuff?"

"Yeah, don't you need to do anything like that at your house?"

"Not really, just keep my room clean. My mom just waves her wand and then we don't need to do anything…."

"Oh" Harry was surprised but he let it go since he was too tired. He yawned, said goodnight and went to bed. He put his pajamas and went to sleep.

The next morning at breakfast, he got another owl from Snape telling him about the detention. It was on Sunday at eight am.

"That's really unfair!"

"What's unfair?" Ron asked Harry.

"My next detention with Snape is going to be on Sunday!"

"Sorry mate…."

Harry decided to let it go and not let it trouble him. They finished breakfast and headed to their first lesson. It was flying. It was going to be their first flying lesson. They were supposed to start at the beginning of the year but always got canceled because of weather. Harry was excited because he never flew.

They went outside for their lesson and waited for the teacher. When she got there she introduced herself and explained what they were about to do. She whistled. Signaling to them to fly a little and come back to the ground. Everybody did as they were told except for Neville who couldn't control the broom and flew high and then fell. The teacher hurried to his side and took him to the hospital wing.

"No flying while I'm away!" and she left.

When Neville fell he left his rememberall on the ground. Draco took the ball and flew high with it. Harry was upset and he flew to get the ball. Draco threw the ball, far, and Harry caught it. When Harry landed professor Mcgonagall was there waiting for him. She told him to follow him.

When Harry got dismissed, he went to his next lesson. Charms. Ron asked what Mcgonagall said and Harry told him that she wanted him to be on the Quidditch team. They spent the rest of the day talking about Quidditch and Harry forgot about his detention for the rest of the day.

**Detention Day**

When Sunday arrived Harry woke up early in the morning so he wouldn't miss his detention. Harry didn't really mind waking up early, back at Privet drive he woke early in the morning every day. He went out of bed and got dressed as quiet as possible, not wanting to awaken his friends. When he finished dressing, he went to the great hall to get some breakfast. When h got there he was surprised to see students so early out of beds on a Sunday!

He sat down at the Gryffindor table and took some food. Hermione was there so he sat next to her. "Why are you up so early?"

She looked over at him, she was reading a book: _Hogwarts, a History._ "I want to go to the library. Take some books. Why are you awake?"

"Detention with Snape…." The kept talking until Harry had to go to the detention, he said goodbye and left Hermione alone with her book. He headed to Snape's office and knocked. The professor told Harry to enter and he did. He went over to Snape's desk waiting for him to give him the assignment. Snape held his hand out signaling to Harry wait quietly. Harry waited a minute or two and then Snape faced him.

"Today, you are going to write lines" He said in his cold voice. He gestured with his hand to the table Harry was supposed to sit at. Harry nodded and walked over there.

"You need to copy the words of the board one hundred times. You have an hour"

Harry started copying of the board and half an hour later Snape cam looking over Harrys shoulder. Snape saw what Harry was writing and then he started to yell, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Harry didn't understand, all he was doing was copying of the board.

Snape didn't give Harry time to answer and then he said a little more calmly. "WHY Did You write "'Snape must call me sir?'"

"I was just copying of the board sir!" Harry answered Snape with a shaky voice.

"The writing on the wall clearly says 'I must call Snape sir' not the other way around"

"I'm sorry sir! I just couldn't see what was written!" Harry exclaimed.

"Didn't see? DIDN'T SEE? You are siting a meter away from the board!"

Harry was frightened, he was sure4 Snape was going to beat him up any minute. Snape calmed down and then he looked down at Harry. He knew when someone was lying and he knew that Harry was telling the truth.

"When was the last time you got your eyes checked?" He asked Harry.

"I never got my eyes checked…. My second grade teacher told my aunt that I had trouble copying from the board and that I probably need glasses. So my aunt sent me to the flea market to buy glasses…."

Snape was frustrated that Harry had terrible glasses and that his aunt cared so little for him. "Did they something else like that?" He thought maybe the beat him up or starve him.

As Snape said that, Harry looked down at the floor. He wanted to tell Snape what happened all the years, he trusted Snape, but he knew he wasn't allowed to tell anybody. If his uncle found out he had told someone e would kill him. Harry had to lie. "No sir."

Snape looked at Harry and knew that he was lying. "Its ok, you can tell me" he told Harry as gently as possible. He was surprised by what happened next.

"No it's not ok!" Harry yelled at Snape and ran out of the classroom. It took Snape a couple of minutes to recover from what had happened. He wasn't sure what just happened, Harry was someone who didn't have any confidence and now he yelled at Snape, the dungeons bat! Snape took a deep breath and went out to find Harry.

Harry was upset. He didn't want to see anyone so he just ran not knowing where he was going. After several moments of running, Harry found an empty room. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. He started crying. He looked around the room through sobs and saw a mirror. The mirror was covered by gold crust, on the crust was written "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi". He came closer to the mirror and looked into it expecting to see his reflection. He saw himself with two people, the people put their hands on Harrys shoulders. Harry reached for his shoulder and found that there was nothing there. He looked again at the mirror and wondered…

Snape looked for Harry; he went to all the possible places he thought Harry would go to. After he was at the library, the great hall and the Gryffindor's common room, he headed back to his office. On his way, he heard a sobbing sound. He wondered if it could be Harry, he opened the door to find Harry on the floor looking in the mirror and sobbing. He went a little closer and saw that the mirror was the mirror of Erised!

"Harry" Snape said very carefully

"Dad?" Harry replied. Snape looked at him, feeling sorry for Harry. He knew it was hard to lose your parents, and he didn't want Harry to lose his twice but he knew he had no choice.

"Yes, turn around so you can see me." He didn't want to turn Harry's head and force him to look at him; he knew that if he did that Harry might be driven insane.

Harry turned around slowly but as soon as he saw it was Snape, he tried to turn back but Snape held his head. Snape forced Harry to look into his eyes. It pained to see Harry's green eyes with tears, it reminded him of Lily.

Harry started crying. He wrapped his arms around Snape and started crying. Snape tried to come Harry down by rubbing circles around his back. Harry slowly stopped crying, and when he was finished crying he was half asleep on Snape's lap. Snape took Harry in his arms and headed to his office.

When he got to his office, he tried to put Harry on the couch, but Harry held Snape's robes for dear life. Snape sighed and sat on the couch. He got himself comfortable and went to sleep with Harry on his lap.

**In The morning **

When Snape woke up he smelled delicious smells. He noticed that Harry wasn't near him. He went to the kitchen and saw Harry making pancakes. Harry turned around and saw Snape. He took a plate and gave the plate to Snape. Snape took it and thanked him.

He waited for Harry to join, but when he understood Harry had no intention of doing so he asked him, "Why aren't you eating?"

Harry looked at him, surprised by the question.

"I'm allowed to eat with you?" He asked Snape.

"Well of course! Take a plate and come eat!" By the question, he understood that his aunt and uncle banned him from eating with them.

Harry smiled, took a plate and started eating. He took a few bites and was full. Snape noticed Harry barely touched his food, which he didn't understand since the pancakes were delicious.

"Why have you stopped eating?"

"I'm full". Snape didn't understand how someone can be full after a few bites. He thought that maybe Harry didn't eat much at the Dursley's and now his stomach is very small. Snape frowned and finished his meal.

Right after Snape finished eating; Harry took his plate and went over to the sink. He took soap and started cleaning. Snape watched Harry clean the plates and saw that Harry was cleaning like he did that kind of stuff for years. He preferred not think about it because he knew that he if he would, he'll just get mad.

He waited for Harry to finish cleaning and when he finally did he came to Snape. Snape looked into the beautiful green eyes and thought about Lily.

"What do we do now sir?" Harry asked Snape. Snape didn't know what to say. He didn't want to leave Harry and he had a feeling that Harry didn't want to leave him. He finally said, "Would you like to go to Diagon Alley with me? I need to buy some ingredients."

Harry nodded immediately. Harry had been there once and he was charmed by it. He loved everything that was magical and Diagon Alley was all about magic. Snape gave a little smile and signaled Harry to follow him. He went over to a fireplace.

Harry had a frightened and puzzled look on his face. He had traumas from the Dursley's. Harry asked why they have to go into the fireplace and Snape explained to him about the floo powder and how to use it.


End file.
